


Cooking is Love

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Yes your Majesty"





	Cooking is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).

> So that's the second fill of the day and it's another AoMomo I got inspired and I hope you'll enjoy it !

Daiki always joked about being bossed around by Satsuki which considering that she was the one waking him up every morning and annoying him into going to school or just hanging out and shopping with her actually sounded like quite an accurate statement from him. The thing was he had never felt forced to do them even though he didn’t want to, either by laziness or disinterest. If anyone were to ask him why, they would have never gotten a straight answer, but in the privacy of his own thoughts, he could at least admit to himself that it was because he was with Satsuki.  
  
Following that same logic, he supposed that it was no wonder she had gradually gotten him to do more annoying things like studying and, God help him, cooking.  
  
Cooking with Satsuki was always more stressful than the last seconds of a tied finale where the ball was in the opposite team’s hands. He would concede that it was still better than the alternative meaning Satsuki cooking _alone_, without any kind of supervision, and the mere thought made him sweat in absolute terror.   
  
To ensure everyone’s survival, he had started asking his mom for a few tips. Discreetly, of course, but the look in her eyes whenever she answered hinted that he was perhaps not doing a good job at it, and the weekend he woke up to a handwritten cooking book waiting on his desk told him that he definitely sucked at subtlety.  
  
It’s only once he had explained to Satsuki what a specific culinary word meant and how to properly execute it that she had squinted her eyes and hummed suspiciously at him.  
  
“What.”  
  
“Nothing, just that it seems like basketball isn’t the only talent you might have.”  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not sending people to the hospital with the food you cook isn’t hard actually, you know that ?”  
  
She hit his arm, easier to hit lightly than the back of his head like when they were kids.  
  
“Well, I guess then since it’s so easy why don’t _you_ cook me something for a change ?”  
  
He let out a long sigh.  
  
“You’re such a pain.”  
  
“Hey ! _I_ used to make _you_ lunch when we were in middle school, remember ?!”  
  
“Try to kill me is what you did.”  
  
She hit him once more and he resigned himself.  
  
“Fine ! I’ll make you lunch. _Once_. Just to prove you how easy it actually is.”  
  
She hummed triumphantly.  
  
“It better be good then, Dai-chan. Also, I want yakisoba !”  
  
He growled and turned towards the fridge, opening it and scanning through its content in the same swift movement. He was already mentally feeling exhausted even though it was barely midday. Really, what was it that he couldn’t seem to deny her anything ?  
  
But well, it’s not like he really minded that much. Besides, he guessed it was just as any as an excuse to use his new book

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
